A user searching for information in a network based marketplace is sometimes hindered by a user interface that does not permit the addition of multiple search constraints or a user interface that does not permit the user to remove specific search constraints. Buyers are limited from adding multiple search constraints for execution in a single search with regard to a single concept. For example, a buyer searching for Reebok and Adidas tennis shoes with a single search is prohibited from selecting more than one of the previously mentioned brands (e.g., concept) from a user interface. In addition, users are further limited to removing only the most recently entered search constraint even though multiple constraints may have been entered.